Martini's Drag Race: Season 7
The seventh season of Martini's Drag Race 'was announced on April, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the seventh season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics , a wig collection of Wigs & Grace and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Episodes Episode 1: Why It Gotta Be Latex? * Mini Challenge: Pose whit Lavander O'Galaxia '''in a photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Vanda Tolli * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit made out of Latex. * Main Challenge Winner: Scorpia O'Joh * Bottom 2: Bombalicious Weiss vs The Futura * Lipsync Song: Applause - Lady Gaga * Eliminated: The Futura Entrance Order Episode 2: Good God Girl, Get Out! * Mini Challenge: Celebrity Photo Bomb * Mini Challenge Winners: Mika Minaj & [[Shaeja McCouleé|'Shaeja McCouleé']] * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Act in a drag queen version of Black Panther and Get Out. * Runway Theme: What's Your Sign? * Main Challenge Winners: Aqua Slutty '& 'Vanda Tolli * Bottom 2: Bombalicious Weiss vs Maiden Lynn * Lipsync Song: Last Dance - Donna Summer * Eliminated: [[Bombalicious Weiss|'Bombalicious Weiss']] Drag Queen Films Episode 3: Wigomercials! * Mini Challenge: Dance with the pitcrew. * Mini Challenge Winner: Scorpia O'Joh * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs * Main Challenge: In pairs do your own company name & comercial of wigs. * Runway Theme: Wigs On Wigs On Wigs * Main Challenge Winner: Yamila Fame * Bottom 2: Claire Usse vs Petra Keefer * Lipsync Song: So Emotional - Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Petra Keefer Challenge Pairs Episode 4: Banjees vs Bougies * Mini Challenge: Rap like Nicki Minaj in quick drag * Mini Challenge Winners: [[Shaeja McCouleé|'Shaeja McCouleé']] & [[Vanda Tolli|'Vanda Tolli']] * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: As teams, be a musical group and make lyrics on why riding the Banjee/Bougie girls are the best. * Runway Theme: Disco Queens * Main Challenge Winner: Shaeja McCouleé * Bottom 2: Aqua Slutty vs Claire Usse * Lipsync Song: Pills N Potions - Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Claire Usse Episode 5: Ballet Show Extravaganza * Mini Challenge: In 15 minutes, get into quick ballet drag * Mini Challenge Winners: Cali Del Monta '& 'Yamila Fame * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: As teams, be doing ballet movements and lip-syncing. * Runway Theme: Pink Alert * Main Challenge Winner: Rosebud * Bottom 2: Cali Del Monta vs Maiden Lynn * Lipsync Song: Shake It Off - Taylor Swift * Eliminated: [[Maiden Lynn|'Maiden Lynn']] Episode 6: Element Hoes * Mini Challenge: Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew * Mini Challenge Winner: Mika Minaj * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the type of element * Main Challenge: Create and showcase a look inspired by the element assigned. * Main Challenge Winner: Shaeja McCouleé * Bottom 2: Aliyah Yung Zhao vs Aqua Slutty * Lipsync Song: Heartbreaker - Marina * Eliminated: Aliyah Yung Zhao Episode 7: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: [[Scorpia O'Joh|'Scorpia O'Joh']] * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Color Block Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Mika Minaj * Bottom 2: Aqua Slutty vs Scorpia O'Joh * Lipsync Song: This Is How We Do - Katy Perry * Eliminated: Aqua Slutty Episode 8: Gentlemen Make-Over * Mini Challenge: Cut out a paper snowflake and decorate it * Mini Challenge Winner: Rosebud * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair the queens with their makeover partners * Main Challenge: Makeover charming gentlemen and perform a lip-sync of "Click Clack(Make that Money)" by RuPaul.. * Main Challenge Winner: Scorpia O'Joh * Bottom 2: Cali Del Monta vs Mika Minaj * Lipsync Song: One Kiss - Calvin Harris, Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Cali Del Monta Episode 9: Opposites Attract * Mini Challenge: Vogue the house down. * Mini Challenge Winner: Rosebud * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the challenge pairs * Main Challenge: As pairs, make opposites couture. * Main Challenge Winners: Shaeja McCouleé & Vanda Tolli * Bottom 2: Rosebud vs Yamila Fame * Lipsync Song: Tag, You're It - Melanie Martinez * Eliminated: Rosebud Epiode 10: The Mythical Ball * Mini Challenge: Make your best cry of fear * Mini Challenge Winner: Scorpia O'Joh * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Mythical Ball. * Runway Themes: Fairy Queen Realness, Mermaid Eleganza & Unicorn Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Shaeja McCouleé * Bottom 2: Mika Minaj vs Vanda Tolli * Lipsync Song: Circus - Britney Spears * Eliminated: Mika Minaj Episode 11: Born In Drag * Main Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, Born Naked. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lipsync Song: Born Naked - RuPaul * Top 3: Shaeja McCouleé ', 'Vanda Tolli & Yamila Fame * Eliminated: Scorpia O'Joh Episode 12: The Grand Finale! * Winner of Martini's Drag Race Season 7: Shaeja McCouleé * Runners-Up: Vanda Tolli & Yamila Fame * Miss Congeniality: [[Mika Minaj|'Mika Minaj']]